


Non-Fiction

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Free Play and Free Play: Level 2.  What happens when Picard and Crusher take their relationship outside the holodeck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Stay for dinner,” implores Jean-Luc, slowly zipping up Beverly’s uniform, his fingers lingering on the skin of her neck. 

Offering an apologetic smile, Beverly rotates around in his arms, resting her hands against his exposed chest beneath his grey satin robe. “I have to get home. My shift ended an hour ago. Wes will be expecting me.”

Groaning, Jean-Luc drops his hands to her waist, drawing her in closer. “Just stay for a short while.”

Pecking his lips, Beverly caresses his chest. “I can’t. I really have to go.”

 

She hadn’t ever intended this to become a habit. It had all started in the holodeck, when she and Picard had played his “Dixon Hill” holonovel program, and serious improvisation had ensued. Beverly hadn’t been entirely thrilled with some of the corny lines and poorly conceived characters in the 1940’s era detective series, but she had been entirely attracted to Picard when they were consumed in the program. What Beverly couldn’t have imagined when she was immersed in the holo-fantasy was ever taking their romance outside of the safe confines of the holodeck. Her friendship, her relationship with the captain is so complicated and confusing that sometimes it’s easier to get lost in the fantasy relationship with Dixon Hill rather than contemplate her real situation with Jean-Luc Picard.

However, immediately, Picard had not been content limiting their romance to the holodeck. He had invited her to his cabin the day after their holo-adventure, and she had all but fallen into his arms, no traces of the characters they had portrayed evident in their embrace this time. Beverly had attempted to fool herself later when she returned to her quarters, telling her own mind that it was just an excursion, that she would put an end to this adventure and vainly try to hang on to the threads of the torn fabric of their somewhat comfortable relationship.

All that had gotten thrown to hell the next day when he had lifted her onto her desk in her office, nuzzled her neck and demanded that she meet him in stellar cartography in ten minutes. When Beverly had ducked back to her cabin later that night, she had promised herself she would visit Picard the next morning and set hard parameters for a professional working relationship and cherished friendship. She’d gently explain that she couldn’t carry on like this, and they’d have to return to their previous border lines.

Well, that had been the line she had been playing in her head when she had visited Picard in his ready room that morning, and she had intended to put an end to this brief affair until he smirked up at her from her from behind the desk and asked what she was doing that evening.

So, now, days after this whole thing had started, Beverly is buzzing, confused and anxious and uncertain how to react.

“Tomorrow, then,” nods Picard, gripping her waist.

Face falling, Beverly shakes her head. “No. No, I’m sorry, Jean-Luc.”

Unphased, Jean-Luc takes her hand. “Come for dinner tomorrow.”

“Dinner?” Beverly raises a brow, somewhat surprised.

Smirking, Jean-Luc nods. “Yes. Bring the boy if you want. Just…just come over tomorrow night.”

Lips turning into a smile, Beverly bobs her head. “Dinner?”

“Yes,” confirms Picard with a head bob, rubbing her hand in his. 

Confused, Beverly blinks rapidly. “Um….Okay.”

Now what? Beverly had thoroughly enjoyed exploring a fulfilling fantasy role with Jean-Luc in the holodeck. When he had moved their game outside the holodeck, she had soaked up every moment, but had known the fun could not continue indefinitely without seriously impairing their relationship. Now, now Jean-Luc wants to move their relationship not only outside the holodeck, but outside the bedroom, too?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

“You didn’t bring Wesley?” observes Picard, handing Beverly a glass of wine, attempting not to allow his eyes to rove over her in her casual skirt and blouse. 

Lips quirking upward, Beverly shakes her head stiffly, following Picard over to the sofa in the living room of his cabin. 

“Why?” Picard asks nonchalantly, lowering himself onto the sofa, wine glass in his hand.

“I didn’t want to tell him I was coming here,” admits Beverly hesitantly.

Patting the cushion beside him, Picard motions for Beverly to join him. “Why didn’t you want to tell your son you were coming here?”

Pursing her lips, Beverly hesitantly perches next to Picard on the sofa. “I don’t know…what I’m doing here.”

“We’re having dinner, Beverly,” smiles Picard jovially, reaching for her hand.

Averting her eyes, Beverly exhales audibly. 

Inching closer, Jean-Luc brings her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. “Beverly, I want to be with you. I wish to spend time with you.”

“Like…a date?” clarifies Beverly, brow raised.

Smirking, Jean-Luc sets his wine glass on the table in front of them and takes Beverly’s glass and deposits on the table next to his. With his free hand, he splays his hand across her abdomen. “I don’t care what you call it. I just want you.”

Leaning forward, Beverly brushes her lips against his, mind reeling with emotion, trying to decipher her feelings and his words. 

Bringing a hand up to her face, Jean-Luc strokes her cheek with his thumb, returning the kiss. After a moment, he breaks off, putting some distance between their lips. Taking a long breath, he gazes into her eyes and smiles warmly. “I’ve got dinner prepared and keeping warm. How about hors-d’oeuvre?”

Bobbing her head, Beverly nods gingerly. “Alright.”

Jean-Luc reluctantly lets go and shuffles over to the kitchen, leaving Beverly alone in the kitchen to contemplate what had transpired. 

He wants her here. Not for a brief fling. Not for an hour’s recreation. He wants her. He wants her here, with him. Not just in the holodeck. Not just in the dark, protective shadows of the bedroom, but here. Out in the open, exposed. Real.

* *

PAGE BREAK

 

“Well, I gotta say….”sighs Beverly audibly, stretching her arms above her head on the pillow in Jean-Luc’s bed as he rests his head on her stomach. “That was a lovely dinner.”

“I liked dessert best,” jests Picard, brushing his lips over her navel, his hands lazily caressing her legs as he lays half on top of her, exhausted and thoroughly content. 

Giggling, Beverly lays her head against the pillow and closes her eyes, soaking up his attention as he places open-mouthed kisses along her chest. “Yes…dessert.”

Jean-Luc swirls his tongue over the nipple of one breast, simultaneously circling the other with his thumb.

“Jean-Luc…”whimpers Beverly, grasping for his head.

“Just lay back and relax,” encourages Jean-Luc, sliding up to rub his pelvis against her.

“I have to go,” protests Beverly meekly, grasping his neck.

“The night is young,” argues Jean-Luc, lifting his head to grin impishly at her.

Moaning, Beverly shakes her head, trying to sit upright. “No. I must go home.”

Letting out a frustrated groan, Jean-Luc slides off of her, allowing her to right herself. 

“I’ve got to get back to Wes,” explains, Beverly, laying her palm against his cheek. “He’ll be back, and he’ll wonder where I am.”

Nodding stiffly, Jean-Luc exhales gruffly. “Very well. Come back tomorrow night after your shift.”

Gazing questioningly into his clear hazel eyes,” Beverly’s lips quirk. “Another night?”

“Yes,” breathes Jean-Luc, cupping the side of her face. “Come again.”

Bowing her head, Beverly drops her hand. “I…I can’t. It’s Friday. Friday Wes and I usually have dinner and ice cream sundaes in Ten Forward.”

Half smiling, Jean-Luc grazes her lips with his thumb. “Sounds delicious. May I join you?”

Eyes dilating, Beverly’s lips part. “You want to come to Ten Forward with me and my son?”

This is entirely out of character for the stalwart captain. She had been on board for months, and Beverly had not seen Picard out socializing with the crew in the ship’s bar. 

“Why not?” shrugs Jean-Luc casually, wrapping an arm around her back, pulling her closer. 

Silent, Beverly cannot formulate a protest as his lips meet hers. Truth is, she cannot conceive a good reason why he shouldn’t come out with them, and she knows the captain could benefit from some relaxation. However, the last thing she wants is to be seen out in Ten Forward with Jean-Luc when she can hardly keep her eyes, or her hands, to herself around him. This new…whatever it is that they’ve got themselves into, has to get under control, and fast.

***

 

PAGE BREAK

 

* *

“I’m sorry for crashing your dinner,” apologies Deanna again, taking a bite of her pasta at the table with Beverly and Wesley in Ten Forward. “Will should have been here ages ago. Something must have come up.”

Rolling her eyes, Beverly sets her fork on the table next to her plate of rice stir fry. “Deanna, stop. You’re not crashing. We’re here to enjoy everyone’s company.”

“I’ll bet Commander Riker is trying to make sense of those sensor diagnostics. We couldn’t make heads or tails of them,” remarks Wes, shoving a forkful of lasagne into his mouth.

“Well, it’s unfortunate,” shrugs Troi dramatically. “He’s going to miss chocolate sundaes.”

“What? Are we too late for chocolate sundaes?” chortles Will, approaching the table behind Beverly, with Picard in his wake.

Giggling, Troi shakes her head, leaning back into her chair. “No. We haven’t finished dinner. Have a seat and order some dinner. You must be hungry.”

“Ravenous,” Picard smirks at Beverly as Will pulls up an extra chair from the neighbouring table for Picard and sets it next to Beverly’s chair.

Already blushing, Beverly averts her eyes to her dinner plate and reaches for her glass of carbonated water as Picard and Riker take their seats at the table. 

“Did you sort out the diagnostics, Commander?” inquires Wes.

Nodding, Riker leans forward, elbows on the table. “We think so.”

“Captain, what brings you to Ten Forward tonight?” Troi asks conversationally, abandoning her meal. 

Lips curling into a mischievous smile, Picard glances in the direction of the bar. “Oh, just making an effort to get out and enjoy my crew in a more…intimate setting.”

Spitting out her water, Beverly chokes, eyes as wide as saucers.

Concerned, Wes turns to Beverly immediately. “Mom?”

Beverly furiously dabs at her flushed face with a napkin, mumbling. “Sorry.”

Hiding a smirk, Jean-Luc takes a napkin and swipes the table of the spilt water. “Everything alright, Doctor?”

Blushing, Beverly evades Troi’s questioning glance and Riker’s jovial chuckling. 

Riker waves for the server to help tend to the little spill and take their dinner orders. 

As Wesley returns the conversation to the sensor malfunction, Beverly inwardly groans, wishing she could escape.

* *


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

“What’s going on?” Deanna inquires, pulling her chair closer to Beverly’s at the table in Ten Forward.

Sipping her syntheholic wine, Beverly glances across the room, where Riker is introducing Wesley to an engineer and her young teenage daughter. “I believe Will is coaching my son in the art of…flirting.”

Chortling, Troi shakes her head. “Not them.”

“He’s got good role models here,” jests Beverly, observing Riker playfully compliment the young engineer. 

“Tell me what’s got you so flustered tonight,” urges Troi, leaning on her elbows on the table.

“Me?” asks Beverly, feigning innocence, placing her drink on the table. 

“Yes!” chuckles Deanna. “You’re all over the place. In fact, you’ve been on edge for days. Jumpy, unfocused, emotional. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” retorts Beverly, folding her arms over her chest defensively.

“Really?” Troi raises a brow skeptically. “It’s got nothing to do with all that sexual energy passing between you and the captain earlier?”

“Deanna!” screams Beverly, indignant. 

Grinning impishly, Deanna leans forward. “ Beverly, it doesn’t take an empath to feel the chemistry between you. I could cut that tension with a knife.”

Eyes dilating, Beverly’s jaw drops. “ Deanna…”

Smiling lightly, Deanna reaches across the table for Beverly’s hand. “Tell me what’s going on!”

Grimacing, Beverly hesitates, uncertain what to divulge. “I…I don’t know.”

“You’re confused?” surmises Deanna, trying to sum up Beverly’s feelings.

Sighing heavily, Beverly almost smiles, taking Deanna’s hand on the table. “Very much so.”

“It’s okay,” Deanna assures her, squeezing her hand. “You don’t have to have it all figured out right now.”

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” confesses Beverly ruefully, whispering. 

“You’re enjoying yourself. There’s no harm in that,” shrugs Deanna, releasing her hand.

Grimacing, Beverly’s eyes wander over to he back of the room, where Riker is coaxing Wesley into small talk with the teenage girl. “That I’m not sure.”

“What’s wrong?” presses Deanna, leaning back into her chair.

Letting out a long breath, Beverly turns to Deanna. “This isn’t like me at all. I can’t believe I’m…even entertaining this…whatever it is. It’s totally wrong.”

“Why?” asks Deanna seriously.

Staring at her incredulously, Beverly’s lips part. “It’s wrong, Deanna. We can’t do this.”

“You can’t have a relationship with the captain? Why not?” repeats Deanna, dark brow raised.

Caught off guard, Beverly is momentarily speechless. “Well…”

“Because of Wesley?” Deanna rotates her head, watching the young girl laughing at a joke Wesley had executed. “Your son isn’t a kid any more, Beverly. He’ll be heading to the Academy soon. It’s time you took time for yourself.”

“It’s….it’s not just that,” stutters Beverly, cheeks flushed, growing warm. 

“You have history with the captain?”guesses Troi, putting together some of the pieces from the thoughts and emotions she had read from the captain and the doctor.

Exhaling deeply, Beverly’s lips pucker. “Kind of. Jean-Luc believes himself responsible for Jack’s death. That’s not true, but I think he harbours a lot of guilt.”

Nodding in understanding, Deanna signals for Beverly to continue. “Yes.”

Pursing her lips, Beverly stares across at her friend. “I guess…I guess even before Jack was killed, there was always chemistry between us. But, of course, it was entirely harmless. I loved my husband, and Jean-Luc would never have hurt Jack.”

“I see,” nods Deanna. “But, now that you’re here…”

“It’s ridiculous!” laughs Beverly, in disbelief with herself. “I can’t even believe I’m behaving like this.”

“Beverly,” Deanna begins pointedly. “You’re protesting, making excuses. But, you haven’t given me one good reason why you couldn’t have a meaningful relationship with the captain, if that’s what you want.”

Averting her eyes, Beverly picks up her wine glass. “I don’t know what I want.”

Leaning back, Deanna lays her arms across her chest. “I think you do. Just let you heart catch up to your head.”

* *

PAGE BREAK

 

“Mom?”

Groaning, Beverly gradually rouses, incredibly warm but disoriented. There’s a firm, hot body beneath her on the bed, his chest falling rhythmically beneath her head.Bolting upright, Beverly blinks hard.

“Mom? Come in!” Wesley’s voice sounds over the commlink, emanating from Beverly’s badge on her lab coat haphazardly discarded on the floor by the bed. 

Scrambling out of the bed, Beverly fumbles for the commbadge. “Wes?”

“Mom? What are you doing? Where are you?” inquires Wes over the commlink.

Taking a steadying breath, Beverly awakens quickly, her mind immediately racing for an excuse. “Uh…Sickbay. Couldn’t leave a patient. I’m almost done here. I’ll be home soon.”

“Okay. See you then,” replies Wes, ending the link.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Beverly puts her hand over her heart.

“What’s wrong?” grumbles Picard, sitting upright in the bed, arranging the blankets over his legs.

Whipping around, Beverly drops her lab coat with the communicator. “What’s wrong? We fell asleep!”

Smirking, Picard soaks in her form bathed in the starlight from the viewport as she joins him on the bed again. “Naturally. You wore me out.”

“It’s not funny!” cries Beverly as he reaches for her arm. “Wesley was looking for me!”

Lips quirked upwards, Picard inhales sharply. “Yes, it seems…”

“Jean-Luc!” Squeaks Beverly, grasping his hand. “My sixteen year-old son discovers his mother has been out at two in the morning!”

“I thought you provided a plausible alibi,” Jean-Luc deadpans.

“Jean-Luc!” sighs Beverly dramatically.

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc grips her forearms in his hands. “Beverly, relax. He’ll be fine.”

Shaking her head, Beverly retracts her arms. “I have to go.”

Frowning, Jean-Luc watches as Beverly jumps out of the bed and shimmies into her uniform. After a moment, he climbs out of bed and retrieves his robe while Beverly is donning her boots.

Shrugging into his robe, Jean-Luc exhales audibly. “Beverly, I’m sorry.”

Tossing her lab coat over her shoulders, Beverly frowns. “We shouldn’t have been so careless.”

Jean-Luc steps forward and encircles his arms around her waist, drawing her in. “You’re worried we may get caught?”

Taken aback, Beverly blinks rapidly, dumbfounded. “Well…”

Hurt passing between his eyes, Jean-Luc rests his forehead against hers. “And, what would be so terrible about that?”

Swallowing hard, Beverly stares into the hazel pools of his eyes, speechless.

Pecking her lips softly, Jean-Luc caresses her lower back. “You don’t want others to know of us? You don’t want your son to know of us?”

Lips parted, Beverly’s heart palpitates wildly against her chest, and she wonders if he can feel it against his. “I don’t know what we are.”

Bringing his hand up, Jean-Luc grazes her bottom lip with his thumb, his eyes boring into hers in a heated stare. “Care to explore?”

An involuntary moan escaping her lips, Beverly bobs her head, hand falling to his chest.

Jean-Luc captures her lips in a slow, deliberate kiss, one full of promise and potential.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

It had been a hectic week, and between their duty shifts, the interstellar conference, Ensign Goft’s medical emergency and Beverly’s theatre group rehearsal, it had been three days since Picard and Beverly had seen each other outside of the observation lounge or Bridge. Thoroughly frustrated, Picard had visited Beverly’s office and asked her to an extended lunch, a private extended lunch. Relenting, Beverly had agreed, and they had slinked to her quarters, the notion of a meal all but forgotten.

“Three days,” grunts Jean-Luc, throwing Beverly’s uniform on the floor beside the sofa where he lies. Exhaling audibly, his eyes roam over her in her bra and panties and he tugs her closer on the sofa. 

Grinning like a cheshire cat, Beverly straddles his waist, one hand bracing on his now bare chest, the other reaching for the fly of his trousers. “Well, perhaps, my captain, you ought to make more of an effort to see that we’re not separated for such a lengthy duration in the future?”

Mouth agape, Jean-Luc grips her hips. “Me? You were the one with…”

Silencing him with her lips pressed to his, Beverly unzips his pants and lets her fingers ghost over his already prevalent erection. “Shsh. Forget it. We’re here now.”

Groaning, Jean-Luc brings a hand up to weave in her hair as she strokes him through his pants, their tongues dancing. 

They’re too consumed in their embrace to hear the main cabin door open, but the sound of Wesley’s PADD hitting the floor in the entrance instantly startles Beverly and Jean-Luc out of their passionate lip-lock. 

“Wesley!” squeals Beverly, hand flying to cover her mouth, instantaneously flushing red. 

Whipping around to face the closed door, Wesley grimaces. “I’m…I’m sorry!”

“”It’s alright,” begins Picard, shifting Beverly out of his lap and rising off of the sofa. 

“I…I…I needed to pick up my experiment for biology class,” stutters Wesley, red-faced, still facing the closed cabin door. “I…I didn’t…I’m sorry.”

Rolling his eyes, Picard glances to an overtly mortified Beverly on the sofa and picks up her discarded uniform and hands it to her. “Wesley, it’s fine.” Sighing, Picard locates his own uniform jacket on the floor and throws it on rapidly. 

“I…I didn’t know….I….I’ll just leave,” offers Wesley in a mumble.

“Stop,” Picard commands lightly, helping Beverly zip up her uniform as she stands with her back to him facing the sofa. “Don’t go. You’re fine.”

Sighing heavily, Beverly turns around, her face set in a deep frown. “It’s…it’s okay, sweetie. You can turn around.”

Reluctantly, Wesley turns around, finding his mother and captain side-by-side in front of the sofa. Captain Picard is calm and collected, but his mother is beet red, stringing her hands. 

“I am so sorry, honey,” Beverly whispers, hanging her head.

Shaking his head, Wesley tries to shrug it off. “It’s okay.”

“Come sit down,” urges Beverly, gesturing to the sofa. “Let’s talk.”

“I….I have to get to class,” Wes reminds her.

Bobbing her head, Beverly runs her tongue over her lips. “Okay, sweetie. Later then.”

Looking to Beverly, Jean-Luc lays a hand on her forearm. “I’m done at nineteen hundred. Perhaps I could come over then, the three of us could have dinner?”

Trying to smile, Beverly nods. 

“Okay. I’ll…uh….see you then.” Wes bends down to retrieve the PADD he had dropped in his moment of shock and quickly dashes through the door.

Letting out a frustrated whimper, Beverly turns to Jean-Luc. “Dammit!”

“Beverly….” Jean-Luc takes her other arm, drawing her in.

“My sixteen year-old son just walked in on us, Jean-Luc!” cries Beverly, voice above normal octave. 

Lips quirked upward, Jean-Luc snakes his arms around her back. “We were just kissing, Beverly. Nothing he hasn’t seen before.”

Scoffing, Beverly draws back. “Like hell! Jean-Luc, I don’t date. I’ve never…had a serious relationship since Jack died. Wes isn’t used to seeing me with men.”

Dropping his hands to her waist, Jean-Luc pulls her back in, smiling warmly. “ Beverly, he’s not five years-old. You don’t have to shelter him. He’s a young man. He’s…an acting Ensign. He’s going to be going off to the Academy. And, when he does, wouldn’t it be lovely if his mother had someone around to keep her company? Without Wes, I reckon it’ll get quite lonely here.”

Face falling, Beverly reflects on his words, searching his warm eyes. “Well…”

Brushing his lips to her, Jean-Luc smiles. “I know you have to get back to work. I’ll walk you back to Sickbay. May I join you and Wesley for dinner tonight?”

Acquiescing, Beverly finally smiles. “Yes. Yes.”

Swallowing hard, Beverly follows as Jean-Luc guides her across the room. She wonders how in the universe she had ever gotten to this point. This entire thing had just been sex. Now, suddenly, Jean-Luc is talking companionship and making an effort to build a relationship with her son. Isn’t this just an affair? Weren’t they supposed to be keeping this whole thing on the down low? Everything is evolving so quickly and significantly, she can’t breathe. At the same time, she just can’t get enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

 

“So, tell us about this experiment you were working on for biology class,” encourages Picard, accepting the glass of syntheholic wine Beverly hands him in the kitchen in the Crusher’s cabin. 

Shrugging, Wesley sets his PADD down on the counter. “It’s just an experiment. Not really interesting. I was testing givany worms.”

“Let’s go sit,” suggests Beverly, gesturing to the living area.

“I’ve got some work to do,” mutters Wesley. 

Shaking her head, Beverly motions to the living area, heading to the sofa. “No. Come sit. We have company.”

Almost grimacing, Wesley follows his mother and Picard as they make their way across the room. He flops onto the armchair, dreading the inevitable conversation to come. 

Picard settles in on the sofa next to Beverly, his glass of wine in his hand. “Thank you for having me tonight. This is a nice treat.”

Beverly smiles, surprised when Jean-Luc inches closer to her on the sofa. 

“I want to apologize for this afternoon, Wesley,” Picard commences, leaning forward. “I regret that we made you uncomfortable. Please, if you have any questions or concerns, I’d like to discuss them. I’d like you to be honest.”

Brows furrowed, Wesley purses his lips. “I…I don’t have any problems. I’m just….confused. I don’t understand.”

“What is that you don’t understand?” clarifies Picard, taking a sip of his wine.

“What’s…what’s going on? Are you like…a couple? What…what is this?” wonders Wesley, hesitation etched across his features.

Glancing uncertainly to Jean-Luc, Beverly holds her breath, not knowing how to respond.

“I suppose we haven’t defined the parameters of our relationship,” admits Picard simply, smiling lightly at Beverly. “But, I believe it’s safe to say we care very deeply for one another, and we would like to explore a more personal relationship.”

Smiling awkwardly, Beverly bobs her head as Jean-Luc takes her hand in his.

“How…how did this happen?” Wes asks, looking back and forth between the captain and his mother.

Jean-Luc sets his glass down on the coffee table and brings Beverly’s hand close to his chest. “We’ve been spending more time together, rekindling the friendship we once enjoyed and getting to know each other better.”

Nodding, Wes exhales audibly, still somewhat confused. 

Beverly watches her son in the arm chair, attempting to make sense of this new development. “I know this is a little surprising, sweetie. It’s okay if you’re not comfortable. It’s new for us, too. We’re just going to take it slow.”

“It’s okay,” shrugs Wes, trying to be casual.

“Do you have anything you’d like to discuss, any concerns or questions?” Picard asks the teenager.

Shaking his head, Wes rises from his seat. “No. Would you mind if I finished my homework? I’ll rejoin you in a bit?”

Nodding stiffly, Beverly withholds her sigh, watching Wes escape to his own room.

Jean-Luc slips his arm around Beverly’s back. “That went well.”

“That did not go well,” counters Beverly, rolling her eyes. 

“He’s fine,” shrugs Picard, drawing Beverly against his side. 

“He is not fine,” retorts Beverly, narrowing her gaze. “He’s totally confused and shocked.”

“It’ll take some time for him to get used to the idea, but he’ll come around,” Picard assures her.

Sighing, Beverly lays her head against his shoulder, a pronounced frown on her lips. “I worry. I just don’t know. I just want what’s best for him.”

Titling her chin up, Jean-Luc pecks her lips. “Hey, are you happy with me?”

Smiling gingerly, Beverly nods. “Of course.”

“Wesley will be happy to see his mother happy,” Jean-Luc tells her, kissing the bridge of her nose.

Relaxing, Beverly closes her eyes. “Perhaps you’re right.”

 

* *

 

PAGE BREAK

 

* * *

 

“I can’t,” protests Beverly, trailing her hand down Jean-Luc’s chest as she kisses his cheek apologetically. “I told Wes he could use the lab tonight to work on his project.”

Standing between Beverly’s legs as she sits on the edge of his desk in the Ready Room, Jean-Luc grumbles, dropping his hands to her hips. “I never get to see you.”

“You saw me last night,” retorts Beverly in a laugh, taking his head between her hands.

“Doesn’t count,” argues Picard, gripping her hips. “That was Geordi’s birthday party.”

Feathering kisses around his lips, Beverly strokes his jaw line. “Tomorrow.”

“Promises, Doctor,” teases Jean-Luc, capturing her lips in a deliberate, slow kiss.

The main Ready Room door hisses open, and Riker stops dead in his tracks when he spots the captain and doctor in a heated embrace over the desk. 

Breaking off, Beverly gasps, her eyes as wide as saucers. 

Surprised, Picard whips around, finding his First Officer standing in front of the door with a stunned expression.

“I’m sorry, Captain, Doctor.” Smirking, Riker is part shocked, part amused as he pauses, motionless.

Beet red, Beverly averts her eyes, wishing she could crawl under the desk she is currently sitting on top of. 

Lips curled upward, Picard can’t help but grin himself. “Care to knock, Number One?”

“My apologies, Captain,” Riker chortles. “I shouldn’t have barged in.”

“What can I do for you, Number One?” Picard asks, diverting the conversation to comfortable ground.

“It can wait, sir,” smiles Riker.

Beverly, despite being fully-dressed in her uniform, feels entirely exposed and on display perched on the end of the desk with Riker staring back from across the room. She just wishes she could disappear. 

“I’ll join you on the Bridge in a moment,” Picard tells Riker, adopting his typical business tone. 

Nodding, Riker backs toward the door. “Yes, sir. At your convenience.”

As Riker exits, Jean-Luc turns back to Beverly. “Next time I’ll secure that door, hmmm?”

Grimacing, Beverly bows her head as Jean-Luc takes her hand. “There’s not one place on this damn ship we can have privacy, is there?”

“Privacy, or secrecy?” Jean-Luc brushes his lips over hers, gazing intently into her eyes.

Staring back into his warm hazel eyes, Beverly braces a hand against his chest. “What do you mean?”

“Beverly, I’m not interested in a covert affair,” confesses Jean-Luc, lacing their fingers. He brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses her knuckles. “I want to be open about us. I’d rather not have rumours flying about the ship. I’d like to be honest with our friends and crewmates.”

Somewhat overwhelmed by his sentiment, Beverly feels tears pool in the backs of her eyes. “Okay. What do you propose we tell them?”

Jean-Luc traces her bottom lip with his thumb, his hand cradling her face. “That you are the most beautiful, kind, intelligent, and wonderful woman I have ever known, and I am infinitely grateful to finally be with you after all these years.”

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly frees her hand and slips her arms around his neck, feathering a kiss to his lips. “Okay. That sounds good.”


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

 

As a physician, Beverly is always rational and clinical. However, Beverly is not accustomed to being the patient, and as she sits in the chair behind her desk in her office, staring at the computer display, tears flow damningly down her cheeks. She cannot deny it, yet she cannot conceive the scan on the computer in front of her.   
Covering her lips, Beverly sobs. “What am I gonna do?”

Deanna appears in the doorway, pausing over the threshold. “Beverly?”

Sniffling, Beverly glances over the monitor, startled. “Deanna…”

“What’s wrong?” Deanna pads across the room, her face etched in concern. 

Swiping the tear tracks on her cheeks, Beverly fakes a smile. “Nothing. I’m fine.I’m sorry. I forgot. We were going to go to the gym.”   
Circumnavigating the desk, Deanna appraises Beverly’s red face, swollen eyes and exhausted expression. “Beverly, what’s the matter?”

Lips curling up, Beverly looks up at her new friend helplessly. “I…I don’t…I can’t…”

Deanna kneels down on the ground beside Beverly’s chair behind the desk and lays a hand on her forearm. “You’re scared and worried and in pain and I want to help. Please, talk to me.”

Lips trembling, Beverly looks down at her friend, eyes watering with unshed tears. “Deanna, I’m pregnant.”

Eyes dilating, Deanna quickly absorbs the revelation. “You’re pregnant.”

“I…I had no idea!” cries Beverly, sniffling. “ I wasn’t feeling well, so I ran a scan.”

“Are you alright?” Deanna inquires in concern.

“No!” shouts Beverly in a squeal. “I’m pregnant!”

Exhaling deeply, Deanna takes her hand. “Alright, take a breath.”

“Deanna, this wasn’t supposed to happen!” screeches Beverly, errant tears dribbling down her cheeks. 

Bobbing her head, Deanna squeezes Beverly’s hand. 

“My contraceptive implant stopped working,” explains Beverly, attempting to calm herself, running her hand over her cheeks to dry the tear stains. 

“Are you okay?” Deanna asks again. “Are you and the baby healthy?”

“We’re fine,” reports Beverly, taking a steadying breath. “I’m only six weeks along.”

Nodding, Deanna rises, guiding Beverly out of her chair. “Let’s go to your quarters.”

Shaking her head, Beverly protests. “No. That’s alright.”

“You should lie down, get some rest,” suggests Deanna. “We can make some tea, talk for a while.”

Head throbbing, Beverly shakes it. “No. I’m okay.”

“You’re not going to the gym, and you’re not tending to any patients right now,” orders Troi jestingly. She leads Beverly by the forearm out of the office. “Come on, let’s just sit down for a bit.”

Grimacing, Beverly relents, following Deanna though to the corridor. “Okay.”

* *  
PAGE BREAK

 

* *

I’m really sorry, Deanna,” whispers Beverly apologetically, setting her mug of tea on the coffee table in front of her.

“There’s no need for apology,” Deanna assures her, bringing her cup of tea to her lips.

Tucking her legs beneath her on the sofa, Beverly shivers. “I’m just a little…overwhelmed, I guess.”

“That’s totally understandable,” validates Deanna, setting her mug on the table as she sits next to Beverly on the sofa. 

Wrapping her arms around her knees, Beverly grows pensive.

“You’re nervous,” Troi observes, laying a hand on Beverly’s knee. “What are anxious about?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Beverly meets her friend’s eyes. “I don’t know what to do, what to say.”

“Yes, you do,” counters Deanna with an encouraging smile. “Are you worried about rumours? What everyone will think or say?”

Shaking her head, Beverly exhales. “No. I don’t care about the rumours, what others might think or say.”

“Then what?” Deanna asks, trying to read her friend, on the surface and telepathically. 

“I’m scared to tell Jean-Luc,” admits Beverly earnestly. 

 

Lips parting, Deanna looks at Beverly quizzically. “ Why would you you be frightened to tell him? Beverly, he cares about you a great deal.”

Sighing heavily, tears sting the backs of Beverly’s eyes. “Deanna, this is all so new. We’ve only just started to…go public with this. The relationship is new.”

 

Over the past two weeks, she and Jean-Luc had begun to bring their relationship out publicly, but not overtly. They had been open and honest with their friends, and attended a couple social functions together to give the crew a chance to view them as a couple. In the past two weeks, they had provided kindling for the rumour mill, and many of the crew were chatting about the new relationship between the Captain and Chief Medical Officer. Both Picard and Beverly value their privacy and want to maintain as discrete as possible, but they had decided that this was the best way to go about presenting themselves. And, overall, their friends and comrades have been nothing but supportive and friendly. Wesley, who had only come to learn of the new affair two weeks ago, is gradually warming to the idea of the relationship. 

 

Shaking her head, Deanna smiles. “No. Maybe the physical intimacy of your relationship is new, but you’ve been friends for a long time. Beverly, he’s loved you for over fifteen years.”

Biting her lip, Beverly fights to contain her tears. “I don’t know…”

“Go talk to him,” urges Deanna, patting her knee. “I’m sure you’ll feel a lot better.”

Sniffling, Beverly bobs her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Entering the Ready Room from the Bridge, Picard is more than curious, finding Beverly standing stringing her hands in front of his desk.

“I’m sorry!” apologies Beverly immediately.

Padding over to her, Jean-Luc watches her fidget. “What’s so urgent? Can we meet after my shift ends?”

Shaking her head furiously, Beverly braces herself. “No. I’m sorry. I can’t wait three hours.”

Appraising her anxious form, Jean-Luc reaches for her hands. “What’s the matter?”

Bowing her head, Beverly struggles against the hot tears burning her eyes. “I’m sorry. I know you need to be on the Bridge.”

Bringing their conjoined hands to his chest, Jean-Luc draws her in. “You’re shaking like a leaf, Beverly. What ever is the matter?”

Trembling, Beverly rests her forehead against Jean-Luc’s, closing her eyes. 

Brushing his lips against hers, Jean-Luc releases one hand to wrap an arm around the small of her back and pull her tight against him. “I’ve never seen you like this. Please, talk to me.”

Taking a steadying breath, Beverly pulls back marginally to look in his warm hazel eyes. “I’m pregnant. Jean-Luc, I’m…I’m so sorry.”

Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc leans back. “Pregnant?”

Biting her lower lip, Beverly averts her eyes. “Yes. I…”

Tilting her chin up to recapture her gaze, Jean-Luc grows earnest. “Don’t you ever apologize. I…I’m surprised, naturally. But, don’t ever, ever think I’d be upset. Beverly, we’re having a baby. I couldn’t be more thrilled.”

“You are?” whispers Beverly breathily, in awe.

Smiling warmly, Jean-Luc cradles the side of her face. “Please tell me you are, too.”

“I’m…I’m shocked,” admits Beverly with a nervous laugh. 

Feathering a kiss to the bridge of her nose, Jean-Luc caresses her lower back. “That’s alright. I’m stunned, myself. That’s okay.”

“I’m nervous,” confesses Beverly, wrapping her arm around his waist.

“You’re nervous?” Jean-Luc raises a brow, a teasing smirk on his lips. “You can’t be scared. I’m scared! You’re the parent, here. You need to show me how to do this parenting thing.”

Giggling, Beverly squeezes his waist. “Okay.”

“What are you nervous about?” Jean-Luc asks, stroking her cheek. 

Sighing deeply, Beverly smiles. “I’m not. I was anxious to tell you. You’re really okay?”

“I’m more than fine,” Jean-Luc assures her, pecking her lips. “I’m delighted. Do you want this baby?”

Nodding, Beverly lays her forehead against his. “Yes. Yes. I do, Jean-Luc.”

 

“Are you alright? Are you healthy? The baby?” asks Jean-Luc, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“We’re both fine,” smiles Beverly lightly. “Just six weeks along.”

“Six weeks?” Blinking rapidly, realization dawns on Jean-Luc. “So, the holodeck?”

Grinning guiltily, Beverly shrugs. “Probably.”

Smirking, Jean-Luc shakes his head incredulously. “Now, let’s keep that between the two of us, shall we?”

Slipping her arms around his neck, Beverly drops a kiss to his lips. “What? You don’t want your crew to know your child was conceived in the holodeck, Captain? Or, should I say, Mr. Hill?”

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc is irritated, but he can’t keep the grin from escaping his lips. “Beverly…”

Pecking his lips, Beverly drops her arms. “You need to get back to work, as do I. I won’t keep you.”

Grasping her hand, Jean-Luc studies Beverly carefully. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” confirms Beverly confidently.

“I’ll come over when I’m through here,” states Jean-Luc. 

Smiling in contentment, Beverly relaxes. “That sounds good.”

* *  
PAGE BREAK

* ****

“We need to tell him,” asserts Jean-Luc.

Sighing, Beverly lays her head against Jean-Luc’s chest, curled up on the sofa in her quarters later that night. They had just finished dinner and are having a cup of tea and chatting. They had had a chance to discuss the pregnancy and baby at length while they ate, with Wesley working on a school project at a friend’s cabin. 

“I don’t want to tell anyone yet,” explains Beverly, revelling in the warmth radiating off of him beneath her touch even as they lay full clothed, still in their uniforms. 

“Wesley must know,” argues Jean-Luc. “He mustn’t find out from anyone else later on.”

 

“You’re right,” exhales Beverly in resignation. “Later. I need some time to absorb this.”

Jean-Luc sets his mug on the coffee table and draws Beverly tighter to his chest, pulling her into his lap. “I know it’s a little overwhelming right now. I…I…am having a hard time wrapping my head around the idea that I’m going to be a father. This is quite daunting. But, I need you to know that I love you more than anything, and that I will love our child with every fibre of my being.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Beverly is speechless, gazing at Jean-Luc through misty tear-filled eyes. 

Jean-Luc cups her cheek and captures her lips in a long, penetrating kiss. “I love you.”

And the sincerity in his eyes, in his touch, leave her with no doubt of his affection. With watery eyes, Beverly kisses him again. “I love you.”

Stroking her cheek, Jean-Luc absorbs the wake of her tears with his thumb, kissing her slowly, deliberately. “Don’t cry. We’ve got a lot to celebrate.”

Grinning, Beverly shifts to straddle his lap. “I agree. Show me just how much you love me.”

With a mischievous grin, Jean-Luc grips hers hips, pulling her flush to him. “I intend to, my cherie.”

* **


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

 

Note: So, I started out uber excited and had ideas and thought this would be fun. My interest has totally waned. I do apologize. Best I end things now before it goes AWOL. HA HA! Thanks for the journey, guys!

 

“Your not going to find any books in there,” Beverly warns her five year-old daughter as the small red-headed, blue-eyed girl enters the small closet in the master bedroom. “You were going to find a book to read for your bed time story, remember?”

Peering up into the closet, the small child gazes wide-eyed through the array of uniforms and casual clothes hanging in the closet. “I wanna play dress-up.”

“No, Claire.” Beverly stands behind her daughter, watching the girl reaching for the clothes on the rack. “It’s bed time. Time for your story.”

“I wanna wait for Papa,” insists Claire, stretching as high as she can to reach a blazer.

“No, baby.” Smiling gently, Beverly ruffles her red hair. “Papa won’t be home for a while. Come on. Story time.”

“That one!” Claire points to the blazer, jumping up enthusiastically. “The pretty pink jacket!”

Furrowing her brows, Beverly leans over and up and lifts the pink blazer off of the rack. As the fond memories return to her, Beverly cannot help but grin, her hand moving over the shoulder of the blazer.

“It’s so pretty, Mama!” exclaims Claire, tugging on Beverly’s elbow. “Can I try it on?”

Chuckling softly, Beverly bobs her head. She slips the garment off of the hanger and helps a practically bouncing five year-old into the blazer. 

Giggling, Claire dances on the spot, shaking the arms of the jacket, swimming on her. “Why don’t you wear the pink jacket, Mama?”

Shaking her head in amusement, Beverly brings her fingers to her lips. “It was a costume, sweetie.”

“A costume?” Swirling around, Claire pauses to face her mother.

“Yes,” Beverly laughs, kneeling down in front of her daughter. “For a holodeck program.”

“Oh!” Claire’s wide blue eyes illuminate. “Can we play it?”

Eyes widening, Beverly shakes her head furiously. “No! No…It’s…it’s an adult…it’s a boring program. Boring adult stuff.”

Pouting, Claire crosses her arms over her chest. “Awe, shucks. I wanna play.”

“Play what?” Picard drags himself through the bedroom, exhausted after a particularly brutal shift. He spots his favourite girls in the closet and pauses behind Beverly. Discovering his five year-old decked out in an old familiar costume piece, Picard chortles. “Well, ladies, little late to be off to the holodeck, isn’t it?”

“Papa!” Claire runs up and grasps Picard’s legs. “It’s Mama’s costume.”

Sharing a knowing look with Beverly, Jean-Luc laughs. “I see that, cherie. I certainly recognize it.”

Frowning, Claire tugs on Jean-Luc’s hand. “We can’t go play in the holodeck. Mama says it’s an adult program.”

Smirking, Jean-Luc raises a brow to Beverly. “Yes. A very adult program, if I recall.”

Reddening, Beverly shoots Jean-Luc a warning look.

“Hey, Claire, come here.” Jean-Luc scoops Claire into his arms and steps into the closet. “Your costume is missing some pieces.” With his free hand he rifles through a shelf until he locates a black beret. “Ah. Here. This is the pièce de résistance.” He plops the black hat on top of her red crown, eliciting a chorus of giggles from the girl.

Beverly steps up beside them, adjusting the hat on Claire’s head as Jean-Luc continues to fumble around in the shelf with one arm. “The key to putting together a spectacular outfit, my dear, is a fabulous hat.”

“Indeed.” Jean-Luc drops a fedora on the top of his smooth head, winking at his little girl.

Giggling, Claire reaches up and tugs down on Jean-Luc’s fedora. “Papa!”

“That’s Dixon Hill, Miss. At your service,” responds Jean-Luc in character, playing it up for his daughter. 

Laying her hand on Jean-Luc’s shoulder, Beverly kisses his cheek. “I’m glad you’re here, Mr. Hill. I’ve got a case I hope you can solve. Miss Claire is plum wide-awake and can’t fall asleep. Do you think you can help us send her off to Dream Land?”

Grinning, Jean-Luc shifts Claire in his arms. “Oh, yes, ma’am. You called the right man. There’s no case too big or too small for Dixon Hill.”

Smiling, Claire lays her head against Jean-Luc shoulder. 

“Right through here, Mr. Hill,” Beverly laughs, leading Jean-Luc through the bedroom, out into the hall and into Claire’s room.

“I wanna dress-up and go to the holodeck,” Claire mumbles, her eyes growing heavy as Jean-Luc lays her in her bed.

“Perhaps tomorrow, cherie,” answers Jean-Luc, removing Claire’s hat.

“Tell me the Dixon Hill story,” requests Claire, clutching the hat and leaning up as Beverly slips the blazer off of her.

Lowering himself onto the edge of the bed beside her, Jean-Luc removes his fedora. “Well, that’s the story of how your mother and I came to fall madly in love and spend the rest of our lives together in utter contentment and joy.”

Rolling her eyes, Beverly’s grin belies her jovial teasing. “Sure, dear. Sounds like fiction to me.”

“No, my love. It’s entirely non-fiction,” Jean-Luc asserts, pulling Beverly down beside him and into a dramatic, cinematic kiss.

Laughing, Claire claps, thoroughly enthralled with the show.


End file.
